


Space for my random shitty writing

by Blepnep



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepnep/pseuds/Blepnep
Summary: This is just some random short stories I've written. They are not good, but if you decide to read them? I want you to enjoy:) also I fully welcome criticism.





	1. She was beautiful

She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, kind and funny and so, so sweet. I loved her; I think. She truly was beautiful, back then. I miss that, that version of her. The one she was before the claws, cold eyes and the poisonous words, before this vile creature took over. I miss the woman I fell in love with, the one in front of me now, her I fear, hate even.   
I still wish I’ll wake one day, covered in sweat, shivering maybe, as long as this was a nightmare. Because, if it is? Then I’ll be rid of these marks, these scars, maybe I’ll even dare to speak again, then.   
She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, she was, she was, she was.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve lived my entire life hoping for a sign that I’m not completely mad, I’ve yet to find it still. And it is with a miserable feeling in my chest I awaken these days, half hoping it won’t happen, wanting to dream forever. In the one place I’m allowed to freely exist.   
Mornings goes by slowly, wake, wash, eat and leave, it’s the same every day, have been for nearly seven years now. Except, now I avoid the mirrors, the feeling of being watched does not disappear, even still, at least they’re no longer staring, merely listening. That has never bothered me, for I’ve never spoken. I tried to get rid of them, but they are always back in the morning. Sometimes they whisper, I can never hear quite what they say, I’m glad. I fear I would go completely mad if I could.


	3. Open letter

An open letter to the one who changed my life.

I’ll say no names, you’ll know, hopefully. The last year have been both the best and the worst of my life, I’ve already told you, many times. However, it bears repeating, now that you can no longer hear my voice.  
We found each other at a crucial point of my life, I was ready to leave, accepted it really. But you came, and brought with you a radiant glow, rivalling the sun herself. The darkness that lurked was impossible to notice. I’m sorry, maybe I should have looked closer.  
They say that the heart wants what the heart wants, I only realised how much mine wanted you when it was far to late. Still I pray yours wanted the same, I wish I could ask. Love is a strong word, but I know with absolute certainty that I loved you, still do, even now.  
You were the best, and the worst thing that ever happened to me. You showed me the light, introduced me to the warmth of the sun, taught me to appreciate it. You made me learn about love, both for others, but also for myself and the world around me. You also showed me how much it hurts to lose the one you love. And how little I really knew about the dark that lurk beneath the surface.  
It hurt to watch you getting lowered into the damp earth, the sky wept that day. You were buried under the weeping willow, just as you always wanted. The sun shines there every day, it’s a beautiful place.  
So, thank you for being with me, thank you for being kind. Thank you for everything.  
I love you, always.


	4. I met someone

“I met someone once”  
My grandmother used to say that, nothing else, only that. Many a time did I ask her about it, but she never told, she just smiled, a small sad looking thing it was. Still a smile though. I didn’t learn more about it till after she passed away, she’d written a letter. No name, no address, but she wrote in her will, said it was for me, an explanation she wrote. I opened it the instant I got home, there was four pieces of paper in there, filled front to back. I’ll share with you some of that here.  
“I met someone once, he was tall and handsome, I’m sure you would have loved him, Maddie. Kind and honest too, but he wasn’t really right in the head, even still I fell in love…. - His name was Charlie, a year above me, can you believe that? A seventeen year old boy, handsome like the devil, loved me in return, despite being a mousy sixteen year old.  
He really was lovely in the beginning, and between us? At one point I even saw a future where we married. Crazy I know, seeing how much I loved your grandfather, HA! However, it is as I said, he wasn’t right in the head, not violent, just odd. He spoke of things I could not see or heard things no one else did. I felt bad, so one day I told him I could see it as well, I’ll regret that till the day I die. If I haven’t already that is.  
He had gotten this look on his face, bewildered, but relief made him fall to the ground, he never said anything else about them after that. He looked better, healthier somehow. What a joke that was.  
Then, he stopped coming to school, a friend of his was sent to check up on him after two weeks had gone by, I don’t know for sure what he saw, only that Charlie had been dead for a while. The cause was impossible to determine, but he left me a letter, much like I’ve done for you Maddie.  
It had simply read Thank you, for believing. Of course, I didn’t know it at the time, but it was mostly my fault it had happened. It’s not important how, not now at least, I met your Grandfather shortly after that, and mostly forgot about it, until I met a girl a few weeks ago. She came to my door and asked I id ever known a Charlie Baker, I told her I had, and I don’t know how to describe the look in her face, but she looked me in the eye and asked if I really saw the things he did. I spoke the truth Maddie, and that saved me. The girl had smiled, small and fake, thanked me and just left.  
Maddie, I’m telling you this only once, no matter what the things look like or tell you, they aren’t real, Charlie Baker never existed, neither did the girl. But you do, I know that much, so Maddie, don’t forget who you are, please!”  
There are three more letters like this one, but I found it strange that she left them for me, even if my name is Claire, not ‘Maddie’. And the other letters also have different names on them? I found it weird, but Grandma often spoke to the air anyway. Oh well, she wasn’t really right in the head according to my Grandfather.  
The end


End file.
